1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card, and particularly to an ornament card punched into form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional gift package is usually bundled up with a band as an ornament, and the ends of the band are fastened into a butterfly knot to facilitate the package to untie later. The package may be attached with a card, on which suitable season greetings are written.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card punched into a form; one side of the card is furnished with a guide slot, which includes a clamp slot and a small round hole. The guide slot can have the card attached to a thing smoothly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card. In which both sides of the clamp slot have short slot surfaces facilitate the card to attach to a thing or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card, in which the clamp slot includes an interval slot that divides the clamp slot into two slot surfaces; each of the two slot surfaces has a short slot surface so as to facilitate an ornament card to attach to a thing firmly by means of the interval slot without separation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card, in which the outer end of the shoulder between the guide slot and the clamp slot is furnished with symmetrical slots, which facilitate the card to attach to a large thing, such as a thick string or the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card, in which a shoulder clamp slot is furnished between the guide slot and the shoulder of the clamp slot; both sides of the guide slot have two cylindrical slots respectively and symmetrically, which can facilitate the ornament card to turn and to fasten in place upon the card being attached to a thing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament card, which is formed into a rectangular shape with suitable patterns, which can be varied upon two cards being connected in cross, or being pressed in flat arrangement so as to be used as a toy.